


Mikey's Idea

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Smut, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Mikey has an idea to bring his brothers closer together





	

Mikey had an idea. He had an awful idea. He had a wonderful, awful idea. He and his brothers had been in a relationship for a while now but they had yet to all be together at once. For the most part they had gone to bed in pairs and the occasional threesome but never all together. That was something that Mikey was determined to change sooner rather than later.

A plan was already starting to form in the youngest turtle’s mind. If he played his cards just right he would get exactly what he was looking for. The only thing he needed was a little help. He was just one turtle but with two or more of them working together, anything was possible and Mikey knew just who to talk to in order to get his idea off the ground.

“Ohh Donnie,” Mikey called out in a singsong voice as he pranced into the living room where Don was watching a nature documentary.

“No I’m not putting jets on your skateboard. No I’m not fixing something you broke. No I’m not making another skirt to the replace the one you ripped off of me last week,” Don said dryly without looking up.

Mikey stuck out his tongue at the back of Don’s head. “No it’s none of that. It’s something even better and I do need your help with it though and I have no doubt that you will enjoy yourself thoroughly.”

Normally Don would have been worried about whatever crazy idea had popped into Mikey’s head but the guttural tone of his voice was sending a shiver down his spine. Slowly Don twisted around on the couch, program forgotten, and could see the desire shining in the bright blue eyes, causing heat to build in his lower plastron.

“What do you need my help with?” Don asked, ready to do just about anything for his brother when he looked at him that way.

With a wide grin Mikey sat down next to his big brother and described in vivid details what it was that he wanted to do and needed help with. With every word that was whispered between the two of them, they both felt more and more excited about Mikey’s plan.

Once he was done describing his plan to Don, Mikey placed a quick kiss on his lover’s lips and stood up, holding a hand out to Don giving him the choice to join him or not. Don waited just long enough to turn off the tv before taking hold of Mikey’s hand and allowing the younger turtle to pull him to his feet.

Hand in hand the two youngest turtles walked into the kitchen where Raph was sitting at the table drinking a smoothie that he had made himself. The moment his younger brothers walked into the room Raph was immediately on guard. Mikey by himself could be more than a handful but when his two younger brothers teamed up, chaos was sure to follow. The smiles on both of their faces meant that whatever they had planned could either be very good or very bad. Only time would tell but Raph wasn’t feeling like taking that chance at the moment.

“Whatever you want the answer is no,” Raph said, echoing Don’s earlier words, while keeping a careful eye on the two trouble makers.

“Oh don’t be like that Raphie,” Mikey purred as he let go of Don’s hand and moved over to straddle Raph’s lap, holding onto the broad shoulders for balance. “You don’t even know what we were going to say. I wouldn’t turn us down if I was you because Don and I were planning on rocking your world. How could you say no to the two of us all over you, doing whatever we can to make your toes and tail curl?”

Raph glanced between Mikey on his lap and Don leaning against the edge of the door. He was back to the problem he had surmised when Don and Mikey had first walked into the room. Going with them could end either really great or really horribly. Just because they made a promise of pleasure didn’t mean that there wouldn’t also be torture in the mix. His brothers weren’t always calling him impulsive for nothing though and quickly Raph’s mind was made up in their favor.

Setting aside his glass and sliding his hands underneath Mikey’s rump, Raph got to his feet while Mikey’s legs wrapped around his middle and made his out of the room. Don immediately fell in next to his larger brother while Mikey began planting kisses and nips all over the muscled neck.

By the time they were stumbling into Raph’s bedroom Mikey and Raph’s tails had already curled up to find their partner and wrapped around each other. Don was trying hard to hold back his erection that was coming to life at the erotic sight in front of him as he ushered them forward faster.

When Raph’s knees hit the bed he was very careful as he set Mikey down since their tails were still twisted together and jerking them apart would very quickly kill the growing mood. Don was just a moment behind them in joining his lovers on the bed since he had stopped to grab the ever important lube. The sharp popping of the tube’s top was drowned up by the trio of churrs sounding out in the room.

As soon as the lube was available Raph took it from Don and coated his fingers to begin prepping Mikey with it. His brothers were the ones to drag him into this and he was going to take them up on their offer to the very fullest. At the same time Don shifted up on the bed and pulled Mikey into a lip lock that was more tongues and teeth than anything else.

Mikey gasped as Raph’s finger slipped passed the tight ring of muscles protecting his ass. Don captured that gasp in his mouth and let out one of his own when Mikey’s hand found the bulging slit that was barely holding back his hard member and coaxed it out of hiding.

“That is so hot. You guys keep doing that and I won’t last long enough to make this prep worth it,” Raph complimented as he watched his two little brothers make out in front of him and slipped a second finger in beside the first.

“Then why don’t you stop playing around and take me,” Mikey suggested as he spread his legs farther apart to make more room for Raph and let his own hard length drop down into view.

Raph churred loudly at the offer and finally allowed his own erection to make its appearance before lubing it up and working his way into Mikey’s willing body. Once he was fully sheathed inside of the opening Raph held himself still for a moment to gain his bearings back. Normally he had no problem making the moment last but his brothers knew how to get him all hot and bothered when they wanted to and he didn’t want to end the fun too soon.

When Raph felt like he had himself back under control he slowly pulled himself out of the welcoming warmth until only the tip of his penis remained buried inside of Mikey before pushing back inside just as slowly. He may have prepped Mikey before entering him but he was still fairly large and he didn’t want to risk going too fast and hurting his smaller mate. Besides it also served to tease the lithe turtle underneath him which was always enjoyable.

If the moans and churrs coming from Mikey were anything to go by pain was the last thing he was feeling at the moment. As Raph found his rhythm sliding in and out of the body beneath him, Don released his lip lock with Mikey and slid down the bed until he was positioned behind his older brother.

Picking up the bottle of lube from where the hothead had dropped it after having finished stretching the bottoming turtle, Don uncapped the tube and squirted some of slippery liquid onto his own fingers and began using them to play with Raph’s tail.

“Hey what are you doing back there Donnie?” Raph asked, surprise evident in his voice as his pacing with Mikey faltered.

Don wasn’t one to often take the initiative to top one of them during threesomes so the prep came as a surprise to the hotheaded turtle.

“Don’t worry Raphie,” Don purred as he soothingly coated the tight ring of muscles with the lube before pressing just the tip of one finger inside. “I know what I’m doing. Just image me rubbing your prostate, massaging that bundle of nerves deep inside of you making you feel all good inside while you stay inside of Mikey. Doesn’t that sound good?”

While he was talking Don has managed to get one finger completely embedded inside of his brother and pressed against that sweet spot drawing a low, rumbling moan from Raph.

“Yeah,” groaned Raph as his prostate was massaged sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. “Yeah I guess that sounds good.”

“Just relax and let me take care of you Raphie,” Don promised as he used his free hand to send off a quick text message that the hothead couldn’t see.

While his brothers were talking Mikey had gotten tired of not having enough attention placed on him. Determined to get the focus back he used his knees on either side of Raph’s waist to pull his muscular brother closer and tightened his inner walls around the thrusting member inside of him.

Raph grinned wolfishly down at the turtle smiling innocently up at him and proceeded to deliver one hard thrust after another making sure to strike Mikey’s prostate each time. Pretty soon the sea green turtle’s eyes were rolling back into his head as his body was assaulted with wave after wave of pleasure. That pleasure only increased when Raph wrapped one hand around his throbbing organ and Don reached around Raph with his free hand to grasp the sea green erection from the other side.

All of the sensations were just too much for Mikey to take anymore and soon he was crying out wordlessly as he emptied himself into the two hands grasping his penis. As Mikey shuddered through his orgasm his inner muscles were pulsating against Raph’s thick member as it unevenly continued to slide in and out as Raph reached for his own peak. The addition of a second of Don’s fingers inside pressing firmly against his prostate was all it took to push the emerald green turtle over the edge into spilling himself into his younger lover.

Slowly Raph and Mikey came down from their high as the last aftershocks of their shared pleasure faded away. Once he was completely spent Raph pulled himself out of Mikey and away from Don’s talented fingers and flopped down onto his back next to the youngest.

“Damn you two know how to get a guy going,” Raph groaned as he looked between Mikey who was laying contently next to him and Don whose erection was still out and standing proud. “What about you though Donnie?”

“Don’t worry about me Raph,” Don started but was interrupted when the bedroom door opened revealing Leo.

For a moment the eldest just stood there looking at the scene in front of him not quite sure how he wanted to proceed. Gradually his gaze zeroed in on the genius who was languidly stroking his hard member.

“Um, what was it you wanted to talk to me about Don?” Leo asked holding up his shell cell showing the text that Don has sent to him just a minute prior.

“Come in and close the door and I’ll tell you all about it,” Don said as he lounged back on the bed making sure to keep himself fully displayed knowing that Leo couldn’t take his eyes off the sight.

Blinking once Leo did exactly as he had been told before making his way over to the bed where his three younger brothers were laying. The smell of sex filled Leo’s nostrils and went straight down to his groin heating it up. The sight in front of him just oozed sexuality and there was no way that he was going to willingly walk away from it.

“So you see Leo,” Don started when the leader settled himself down on the edge of the bed looking over every square inch of each of them. “This all started when Mikey came to me today and mentioned something that he had observed. Despite our open relationship and the nights we’ve all spent together, we had yet to all be together at the same time.”

“And that’s just totally uncool dude,” Mikey piped up unwilling to let Don tell the whole story when it had been his idea in the first place. “How come I have to pick between having you sucking me off or making out with Donnie or having Raph ploughing into my ass? Why can’t I have that all at once so I asked Don for help and we decided that we’d make that happen and now that you’re here and we got Raph’s ass all nice and prepped for you there’s no way that you could say no to that.”

That immediately drew Leo’s complete focus to the tail that had just snapped up to hide the emerald green turtle’s tight hole though it didn’t stop the lube from leaking down around it. At the mention of what Mikey intended for Leo to do to him Raph’s eyes flew open and he shuffled away on the bed as much as his tired body would allow him to.

“Now wait just a minute,” Raph growled at Mikey. “I came up here to screw you and Don. Not to let Fearless screw me so you can just get that idea out of your head right now.”

Before Raph could continue complaining he found his mouth occupied with Don’s invading tongue. As much as he tried to resist the powerful kiss Raph just couldn’t hold out against the genius and soon he was kissing back with just as much urgency.

With one last lick across Raph’s lips Don pulled back so that he could look down at his older brother. “Don’t be like that Raphie,” Don pleaded. “Leo just wants to show how much he loves you. Just let your big brother take care of you for once. Please?”

Raph bit his lip for a moment thinking it over before nodding. He could never deny Don anything when he said please in that tone of voice. With permission given Leo wasted no time in letting his already stiffening member drop down and lubing it up with the bottle that Don handed to him.  
When Leo coaxed his tail out of the way and breached him Raph couldn’t help but tense up for a minute but the leader went slow giving him time to adjust. Soon Raph was relaxed and moving his hips in time with Leo as his own erection started coming back to life again.

Not one to waste a good opportunity, Don lubed up his fingers for the second time and started prepping Leo with the intention of laying claim to the leader’s tight ass. All of this might have been Mikey’s idea but Don wasn’t above taking advantage of a good opportunity. Leo slowed down a bit while Don prepped him but kept up his shallow thrusts in order to keep stoking the fire in his belly and stimulating the turtle beneath him.

Watching the show in front of him had gotten Mikey’s motor running again and he wasn’t about to be left out of the fun. Throwing one leg over Raph, Mikey straddled the emerald green turtle while facing Leo and slowly lowered himself back down onto Raph’s leaking erection. Once he had the hothead back inside of him, Mikey waited a moment for Don to push inside of Leo so that they could all find a rhythm of movement together.

It took a few practice tries between Don pushing into Leo and Leo pushing into Raph while Mikey rode on top of Raph but soon they all got the hang out it. Leaning forward Mikey locked lips with Leo keeping their upper bodies steady to maintain the kiss while their lower bodies gyrated with the motion of the love that the four of them were sharing.

For Don it was too much for him to hold on. He had been so hard for so long now and Leo’s ass was so tight around him that he was the first to let go as he painted Leo’s inner walls with his essence. The feeling of the warmth spreading inside of him was enough that it pushed Leo into his own orgasm, emptying himself inside of Raph while he smothered his cries of ecstasy into Mikey’s mouth.

Mikey was determined to get Raph off first this time and increased the tempo of his bounces while making sure to squeeze around his brother as tight as he could manage. Raph knew what the smaller turtle was doing though and reached up to squeeze at the sea green tail sending a spark of pleasure shooting through his lower body.

In the end neither came before the other as they both let go so close together it was impossible to tell who was first. Locked together, the four of them rode out their orgasms and the aftershocks, clinging to each other as they willed for the pleasure to last forever.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and as the sweat began to cool on their heated bodies and their organs softened and were tucked away they all pulled out of the erotic embrace that they had just been holding and laid down on the bed curled around one another.

Mikey stayed tucked right up against Raph’s side and nuzzled into him until his head was cushioned under Raph’s chin. The emerald green turtle just smiled indulgently as a forest green arm was thrown over his chest from behind in a loving and protective gesture. Raph may have been able to take care of himself in a fight but that didn’t mean that his big brother wasn’t going to be there looking out for him. Across Mikey’s waist Don’s arm stretched out until it could reach and take hold of Leo’s hand completing the embrace that encircled all four of them.

As they drifted off into slumber none of them could remember feeling more content than they did in that moment. They were all together, safe and sound, wrapped up in their love for one another and none of them could imagine a better place to be.


End file.
